


I ain't missing you at all

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, SilverHamilton, Various Ratings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Thomas is in New York on an art museum tour and is texting John random pictures late at night, Australia time, where John is cold and has no company but a grumpy cat.In progress Verse built around Tumblr prompts.





	1. Stop texting me weird things

John yawned, cracking one eye open as his phone lit up. He buried his head in his pillow with a groan before he looked at the new message. 

It was a picture of a statue, he could tell that much. He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be a statue  _of,_  but it was a statue. He texted a quick  _‘?’_ back but there was no answer right away.

Ten minutes later another picture appeared, then another and another and John rolled his eyes, pressing the call button.

 _“Do you like them?”_  Thomas asked when he picked up, in lieu of a greeting. John could hear the smile in his voice.

“Where are you?” John asked, sighing into the pillow, listening to Thomas rambling on about the art museums and the tours and New York in general.

 _“John?”_  Thomas asked after a while and John hmmphed, shaking himself awake again.

“Stop texting me weird stuff in the middle of the night and come home,” he mumbled. “It’s winter and it’s cold.”

 _“It’s summer here,”_  Thomas teased and John stuck his tongue out at the phone.

“That’s because you’re in America and I’m in Australia. Here it’s winter and I only have Calico to warm my bed at night and you know he likes to sit at the window and watch critters rather than doing his job.”

 _“That cat just doesn’t like you, does he?”_ Thomas chuckled.  _“I’ll be home soon.”_

“Good, because I miss you and I’m cold, you fucker,” John mumbled and Thomas laughed.

 _“Love you, babe,”_  he said softly and John smiled.

“Love you too. Come home. Stop texting me.” He hung up with a grin, cutting off Thomas’ laughter. A minute later a text with a long string of hearts popped up and John felt himself melt a little as he snuggled into the pillow, the phone clutched to his chest.


	2. What are you wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas comes home and surprises John. John's new pyjamas cause a bit of a surprise in turn.

It was late when Thomas finally got home, unlocking the door quietly, noting that all the lights were off and John was likely already asleep. He put his bags down, toeing off his shoes and nudging the cat out of the way not completely carefully when he decided to twine around his ankles and trip him.

“Go away,” he mumbled, flicking on the kitchen light and yawning.

John didn’t know he was coming home tonight, he thought that Thomas’ flight was getting in the next morning. Thomas specifically hadn’t told him because he wanted to surprise him and it looked like he’d succeeded. Carefully he got himself a glass of water, flicking the light off as he headed for the bedroom, wondering if he could shower without John waking up. The 36 hours of travel were starting to get to him a little and he wanted to be clean. 

Poking his head into the bedroom he smiled, noting that John had left the bedside light on and fallen asleep with his headphones on. Wasting no time, Thomas jumped in the shower and scrubbed as fast as possible, shutting the water off the second he was clean. He held his breath but heard no sounds from the bedroom and he sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist and turned the light off, sneaking back into the bedroom. 

John had rolled over, his headphones falling free and Thomas detangled them with a fond smile before he slipped into bed and curled his arms around John, kissing along his neck, ready for him to wake up.

John stirred after a minute, humming and rolling over automatically before he pulled back, his eyes wide as he gasped.

“Jesus christ!” he nearly shouted and Thomas grinned. A minute later John’s face broke into a matching grin and he tackled Thomas to the bed, kissing him hungrily. 

“I thought,” he said between kisses as his hands roamed Thomas’ damn chest eagerly. “You weren’t back until tomorrow.”

Thomas smirked, rolling John on his back and pinning him easily, sucking a bruise on his neck as John panted. 

“Surprise,” he whispered, his hands trailing down John’s chest to his pyjamas, pausing when he squinted at the pattern. They were bright orange and covered in cats, bats, and pumpkins.

“What?” John asked, wondering why Thomas had stopped.

“What on earth are you wearing?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Happy Halloween?”

“It’s June…”

“Max sent them, I thought they were cute,” John shrugged.

“I think they’re ridiculous,” Thomas smirked. “But they’ll look perfect on the floor.”

“You did not just-” John was cut off by Thomas’ mouth covering his and he laughed, willing to let go the insult to his night things if Thomas would just keep doing that with his tongue and never stop.

“Missed you,” Thomas mumbled against his lips and John just smiled, happy to have the other half of his heart back where it belonged after three long weeks.


	3. Tell me a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get off, you hairy beast,” Thomas protested with a chuckle “That tickles.”
> 
> “Mm,” John mumbled, only half awake. His fingers played with Thomas’ skin, drawing patterns along his side, eyes stubbornly closed against the morning light. “Tell me a secret.”
> 
> Thomas opened one eye and squinted at John. “Tell you a secret? It’s 7:30 in the morning.”
> 
> “Mm, you’re warm. I’m sleepy. Tell me a secret.”
> 
> Thomas hummed with a smile. “I don’t want to leave tomorrow. I don’t think that’s a secret.”

John groaned as he rolled over, flopping over Thomas and slinging an arm around him as he sighed, rubbing his face against Thomas’ chest.

“Get off, you hairy beast,” Thomas protested with a chuckle “That tickles.”

“Mm,” John mumbled, only half awake. His fingers played with Thomas’ skin, drawing patterns along his side, eyes stubbornly closed against the morning light. “Tell me a secret.”

Thomas opened one eye and squinted at John. “Tell you a secret? It’s 7:30 in the morning.”

“Mm, you’re warm. I’m sleepy. Tell me a secret.”

Thomas hummed with a smile. “I don’t want to leave tomorrow. I don’t think that’s a secret.”

John groaned and grumbled, shifting up Thomas’ body and covering his mouth with a kiss, licking along his lips softly until they were kissing deeply, Thomas’ hands twined in his hair and scratching his scalp lightly. 

“So stay,” he muttered, breaking away to trail kisses down Thomas’ jaw and neck, sucking softly over a bruise he’d already left the night before, refreshing it just the littlest bit so it would be visible even longer.

“John,” Thomas sighed, his arms tightening. “I have to get back to work. They’re expecting me back in London.”

John pulled back and looked at Thomas quietly, leaning on his elbows as he searched the other man’s face and eyes while Thomas watched him, waiting. 

“I love you,” John whispered finally, a gentle shaking starting at the base of his spine, the fear mounting until he was shaking. “I love you, and I’m asking you to stay.”

“For good?” Thomas asked whisper soft, one thumb tracing the curve of John’s cheek. “Here, in Australia?”

“Here with me,” John whispered. “Or...”

“Or?” Thomas prompted after a long pause. 

“I could...if you want...I’ll...”

“No,” Thomas interrupted him, knowing what he was offering. “No, sweetheart, this is your home, you have roots here. I’m...there’s nothing for me there, not anymore. My family gone, my friends can visit now and then.”

“You mean...you’ll...”

“I’ll stay,” Thomas smiled. “Fuck, John, I’ll stay. I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

“Fuck, I love you,” John gasped, diving down and sealing their mouths together desperately, his heart swelling in his chest to the point he thought it might burst. 

Thomas groaned, his hands sliding down John’s back to his ass, gripping and pulling him up so he could get his hands on the back of his thighs, pulling until John was straddling him, their lips still attached as Thomas fumbled for the lube, slicking his fingers and sliding them into John easily, his muscles still loose from what had to only be three hours before, twisting his hand and spreading the lube quickly.

“Thomas,” John chanted against his lips, his hips pushing back desperately. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he said over and over, gasping when Thomas pushed into him swiftly, filling him and stretching him wide. 

“I love you, John,” Thomas whispered against his ear, arms wrapped around him tightly, holding John above him as he drove his hips up. “I love you so much.”

“Fuck!” John cried, rearing back and sinking further onto Thomas’ cock, his hips jerking as he ground down, gasping when Thomas’ hand circled his cock and tugged, pulling his orgasm from him as he shuddered. 

“I love you,” Thomas whispered again as John collapsed in his arms and he rolled his hips twice more before he came, shuddering as John’s arms wrapped tightly around him and held on.

When they finally separated long minutes later, their mouths still seeking one another out in lazy kisses, Thomas smiled, brushing John’s hair back from his sweaty face. 

“I’ll have to go back, sell the flat, pack up my things,” he said softly and John nodded. 

“I know. I could come with you. Never been to London,” he grinned.

Thomas chucked, pressing a soft kiss against his temple. “I’d love for you to come with me. You can bring me home again.”

John smiled, burying himself against Thomas’ side, holding him tightly as they drifted off to sleep once more, both nearly overwhelmed by the love and joy that was passing between them.


	4. I thought you loved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you loved me," John muttered, looking away and Thomas blinked. 
> 
> "Do you think I'm leaving?" he asked incredulously. "I moved to Australia for you, you idiot, I'm not breaking up with you, I'm asking you to marry me."

"I thought you loved me," John muttered, looking away and Thomas blinked. 

"Do you think I'm leaving?" he asked incredulously. "I moved to Australia for you, you idiot, I'm not breaking up with you, I'm asking you to marry me."

John's eyes widened as he looked at Thomas, his whole world shifting and his heart soaring. 

"Oh," he said softly, a bashful smile appearing slowly on his face as his cheeks reddened.

"Oh," Thomas nodded and John chuckled. 

"I...you want to marry me?" he asked, feeling a little silly. 

"Why on earth wouldn't I?" Thomas asked, a lopsided grinning his face as he shook his head. "I love everything about you. I love how you steal the covers even in the middle of summer, I love how you're not even close to awake before you've had two cups of tea, I love your ridiculous curls no matter what you've tired to do with them, I love how you secretly love our cat even though you claim to hate him. I love how you wake me up in the morning, I love how you smile at me, I love you, John, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

By the end of Thomas' speech John was in tears and he threw himself off the couch and into Thomas' arms.

“Sorry, just, you were packing,” Jon sniffed when he pulled back. Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“You would have to be dramatic, wouldn’t you,” he said with a fond smile, pulling out a paper wallet with two plan tickets for Greece. “I’m taking you on vacation, I was going to ask you to marry me on a beach half a world away, everything romantic and sappy and...”

“Fuck romantic and sappy,” John breathed, his hands cupping Thomas’ face as he kissed him deeply. “I fucking love you so much.”

“And I love you, my over-dramatic fool,” Thomas chuckled, holding John tightly against him.


	5. There was a time before all this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning fluff

Thomas yawned, stretching one arm over his head. The other arm was pinned down by a head of black curls, the sunlight being soaked up by them as it filtered through the open window. He smiled, curling one strand around his finger, careful not to wake the owner of said curl.

It had been three years since he’d moved to Australia for good, three years since he’d taken that leap and stayed, and it had been so worth it. He could hardly remember what life was like before John had stumbled into it at the airport in Melbourne, before Thomas had asked for his number before running to catch his flight, before he’d called him from a payphone as soon as he’d landed at LAX and asked if he could take him on a date the next time he was in the country. John had laughed down the phone and said yes, and how soon would it be. 

Six months they had called and emailed and texted and when Thomas finally got the chance to come back...well, they didn’t make it to out dinner until the third night he was there. 

In his arms, John stirred, turning his head and snuffling, using Thomas’ chest as a pillow, one hand curled under his chin as he snored slightly, snuggling closer in his sleep. Thomas smiled, unable and unwilling to stop it as his chest soared. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy in his life, and it was all thanks to this ridiculous man who used him as a pillow and stole the covers and ostensibly hated their cat. He loved the cat, Thomas knew it, but John wouldn’t admit it.

“I can hear you thinking,” John mumbled and Thomas chuckled, pressing a kiss to his hair and drawing him a little closer. 

“I was just thinking...do you remember a time before all of this?”

John squinted one eye open and looked up at him like was crazy, then he smiled. 

“Barely,” he whispered. 

“There was a time, you know,” Thomas chuckled. “When I lived on the other side of the world and had no idea what a weakness for these ridiculous curls I had.”

John just about purred as Thomas’ hand sank fully into his hair, fingers scratching across his scalp as he tugged lightly. 

“And now here you are,” he hummed, settling back on Thomas’ chest as Thomas scratched his head lazily, almost like John was a cat.

“And here I am. And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
